


Terezi and Jane on the Mysterious-Murder Train

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Humanstuck, Morbid, Murder Mystery, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Terezi are sent to interrogate the person suspected of murdering a fellow police woman. But what happens when the train ride home brings up a horrible situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi and Jane on the Mysterious-Murder Train

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt for HS Ladystuck 2014, but the story evolved from a simple 1 chapter story to this behemoth. I'm not sure where I was trying to go with this one, but in the end I just dropped it.

“Pyrope! Over here!” you yell over the wailing of the train whistle. Your partner, Ms. Pyrope is just stepping down from the train. She turns towards you and waves. She steps off to the side, and waits for you to approach her. You rush over to your partner, and give her a breathy, “Good day, Ms. Pyrope.”

“Ms. Crocker, it’s been too long since we’ve worked side-by-side in the hands of justice,” Ms. Pyrope states as she gives you a sturdy handshake. You observe that she still has that old walking stick of hers, and she still isn’t using it quite properly. The blind interrogator is idly twirling the staff in her left hand.

“Golly Pyrope, I almost forgot how it was like having you around,” you say with an amused tone. “But, let’s not dilly-dally, friend. We have a suspect to interrogate, and you are just what the department needed.”

“Ay, there’s a murder afoot and a crook to punish. If their blood is as red as wine, there’s no doubt in the world they’ll evade a sniffer as old as mine!” she shouts cockily. Ms. Pyrope skips ahead of you, and throws her staff into the air. She impressively catches it. “So, who’s the unlucky scum?”

“Well, actually we aren’t here to interrogate them, yet,” you say with a cough.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ms. Pyrope inquires. Her brows come together, and she gives a very confused expression. Oh boy.

“We were instructed to escort the suspect back to HQ,” you say in a hushed tone. Ms. Pyrope faces the general direction of your voice. She’s looking a tad bit too high to make eye contact with you, but you assume that she indeed trying to make eye contact.

“What am I doing all the way in Washington when I was at HQ all the way back in New York?” She asks, slightly agitated.

You look down and take a deep breath. “Well, Ms. Pyrope,” you start slowly. “The suspect specifically requested that you to be her escort. She said she wouldn’t reply otherwise!”

Ms. Pyrope gives a hearty laugh, and shakes her head. “Well, you could have just said that over the phone. It would have saved me the confusion!”

You then decide it was time to drop the word bomb. “Ms. Pyrope, our suspect is ex-chief Vriska Serket.”

Ms. Pyrope’s eyes widen. The grip on her walking stick tightens, and you slowly put your hand on Ms. Pyrope’s shoulder.

“Ms. Pyrope, Ms. Serket is charged with the murder of Captain Aradia Megido.”

“Oh my god, that bitch.”

* * *

 

The Scourge Sisters were undoubtedly the best crime fighting duo since Sherlock Holmes and John Waston. They clicked, they caught criminals. Under their thumbs, there wasn’t a crook alive who got away.  They were practically an urban legend at the peak of their careers. Their legacy consisted of the capture of 5 mafia leaders, 50 spies, and over 400 robbers/murders/etc. They were an unstoppable force.

That was until Ms. Serket became corrupt. She was once the greatest police woman; no, she is the greatest police woman. There is no one in the world who can replace her. She was looked up to in the department. You, being the newbie in the department, looked up to Ms. Serket and Ms. Pyrope. They were your inspiration to be what you are now.

Everything was going well, until one day an officer by the name of Tavros Nitram discovered that Ms. Vriska had allegedly helped in the escape of a dangerous woman named Aranea. It turned out that the woman who had escaped was in relation to Ms. Serket. Apparently, they were sisters. The police force dug further into Ms. Serket’s activities, and had found that she had previous charges against her. No one in the department really know what was in Ms. Serket’s files but that day, Ms. Serket lost her position as chief and was sent back to her home state. The one person who trusted her the most, was Ms. Pyrope, and you don’t want to even think about what she went through back then.

You don’t want to think about what she must be going through right now.

“Look Terezi, we both know I ain’t guilty here, so tell your dominatrix to calm the grip of these cuffs, alright?”

You have been riding in this train for about an hour now. The first stop should be coming up soon. This is the tenth time Ms. Serket decided to speak out. The first hour deputy Maryam was in charge of handling the suspect, but after 30 minutes of hearing the woman complain, Ms. Maryam asked to be excused for the rest of the day. However, before doing so, she had promptly tightened the handle on Ms. Serket.

“When Kanaya wakes up, tell her that she’s doing her job perfectly,” Ms. Pyrope states while she continues to glare at Ms. Serket.

You nod, and look over to the officer sleeping in the bench across from yours. The train gives Ms. Maryam headaches, so you told her to take a break a while ago. “Mhmm,” you mumbled exhaustedly.

Ms. Serket continues to struggle in her cuffs.

“I’m innocent, you know. I’ve been framed,” she hisses. “When I find the bastard who decided to frame ME, I swear!” Ms. Serket pulls a disturbing expression. You feel yourself tense, and decide to look out the window for a moment.

After the suspect has calmed a bit, you say, “Ms. Serket, your interrogation will be conducted at Head Quarters.”  You take a deep breath. “It’s perfectly okay if you are nervous, but you should be mindful of the words you are saying. Anything you say will be used against you,” you say sternly.

“Heh, thanks. Jane, right?” Ms. Serket asks very politely. You give her a suspicious glare, but nod your head in agreement. “It’s nice to see folks that don’t automatically assume I’m guilty just because I have a record,” she says with a smirk. You feel Ms. Pyrope tense next to you, and hear her huff in frustration.

“You know what I don’t get, Serket?” Ms. Pyrope practically spits out to the woman adjacent from your seat. “I don’t get why you invited us here. And if you think you could ease your way out of this by making a few friends, then you have another thing coming. Don’t get any ideas with Jane’s polite attitude alright? I’m sick and tired of you taking advantage of good people.”

You then roll your eyes, and press a hand on Ms. Pyrope’s shoulder. “What Ms. Pyrope is trying to express is that you do not have any allies here, Ms. Serket. I hope that you understand that we want to keep everything professional despite your former relations with the department.”

“Ugh, maybe I shoulda tried my luck with the troopers on this side of the country. Heaven knows that I didn’t have to request you folks to show up,” Ms. Serket scoffs as she leans back in her seat.

“Ms. Megido was one of us. It’s only fair that we’re the ones investigating her murder,” Ms. Pyrope replies. “I can’t wait to interrogate you Serket. If you really were the last one to see Aradia, I’ll find out. If you killed her, I’ll find out. I’ll find every dirty secret you have Vriska, and –“

“Ms. Pyrope” you say as you place your hand on her shoulder once again.

You already know that I don’t trust a god damn word you say, Vriska,” she says harshly. Ms. Pyrope’s suddenly lifted her staff, and pointed towards Ms. Serket. Ms. Pyrope waves the object around, as if she was waging a finger.

“And I’ll very sure that I’ll prove it. I did it once, I’ll do it again.”

The woman across simply brushes the staff away and laughs. “Well, you were always a better cop than you were a friend,” Ms. Serket says as a sly grin displays on her face. You wonder if Ms. Pyrope had an ability to sense a person’s facial expression solely by the way they speak, because Ms. Pyrope frowns deeply.

“Maybe you should rest with deputy Maryam, Ms. Pyrope. I think it’s best if you avoid Ms. Serket for the rest of the ride,” you decide to say. “She’s upsetting you.”

Ms. Pyrope places the staff back on her lap, and leans against the bench. “I guess she’s not worth it,” the blind woman replies. Ms. Serket lets out a yawn.

“Oh boo. And here I thought we we’re getting to know each other again,” the suspect yawns out. She stretches out and her arm hits the window beside you.

“When are we supposed to reach our first stop, Jane?” your partner inquires.

“We’ll be there in about an hour,” you reply.

“Good,” she says quietly.

“Do you want to rest a bit? You look tired, and the seat behind us is empty,” you suggest to the tired woman beside you.

“Jane, I’m fine. I don’t want to leave you alone with this criminal!” she says as she shakes her head.

“Hello, I’m sitting in front both of you. Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to think of someone as guilty before you can actually prove it?” Serket groaned.

“See, Jane? The dangerous ones always think their innocent.”

“I’m done with you,” Serket said with a loud huff.

“I think I can watch her for an hour while, Ms. Pyrope. You really should rest.”

“No, I’m good here. I’m really peachy,” she replies. Her voice strains at the end and you let out a small sigh.

You think about forcing Ms. Pyrope away from the suspect, but as soon as you open your mouth, the train goes through a dark tunnel. The lights flickered for a brief second, then shut off completely. You hear the chains of the suspect shift and you quickly grab onto it out of instinct.

When the train emerges from the tunnel, you let out a breath, and Serket sends you a glare.

"I guess that in the end you just can't trust anyone on the police force." She goes on to give Ms. Pyrope a smirk, but her face twists into confusion. You turn to look at your interrogator but  Ms. Pyrope is nowhere to be found. You didn't even hear her move from the seat next to you.

In the distance someone is screaming, “Help! S-someone’s bleeding! I-I think she's dead!”


End file.
